Rosalie's Revenge
by Fishey Stories
Summary: We all know the story of Rosalie Hale; The beautiful goddess who didn't quite get her happily ever after. Now that Rosalie is a vampire, she set's out to get revenge on her ex-fiance, Royce King.
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"If we all had our happily ever afters, we would all be under gravestones now" Rosalie Cullen: Eclipse.

_Here is the story of how Rosalie gets her revenge against her fiance Royce King. Rosalie is a vampire._

**I know, it's not the greatest. But I had to write it to become a beta reader. I got the first chapter done, but I won't be updating for a long time. I want to work on my other stories first. Just be warned. I'm going to make this story T for now, but I might have to move it to M for blood and gore and those things. Wow, this is actually the longest Authors note I have ever written. Theres a new one! Oh, and I will be pasting the link to Rosalie's dress on profile. Go check it out! Or else.. -gives stern look- Just remember my forte is humor.  
**

* * *

This was it. This was my revenge.  
After months of planning, the day had finally come. Today was the day that Royce King's blood would be spilled upon the floor. And even though I was still considered a new born, I had enough control not too drink his filthy blood. I wanted him to die; so much that it actually hurt. My plan was over-theatrical, I'd admit that. But I wanted this to happen so bad... and I wanted to make sure it was as painful as possible. Royce was the reason I had never gotten married. He was the reason I would never have children. He was the reason my family thought I was dead. He was the reason that I would never die. He was the reason I was a monster. He was the reason that my dreams were crushed. He was the reason my heart was broken. He ruined my life. I would ruin his.

I strode into the wedding gown store, trying not to let the happy brides crooning over there dresses get to me. I made my way to the dress that had been custom made for me when I was still human. There it lie, on the racks, untouched. Nobody wanted to buy the dress that was made for the goddess Rosalie, who's drunk husband killed her 2 weeks before her wedding. Either that, or they couldn't afford it's price of 10 grand. I picked it up, admiring it for a moment. And with a sigh, I dashed out the front door, not bothering to pay for it.

When I got home, I admired my dress. The dress was beautiful, and perfect. It was strapless and elegant wrinkles were at the top. The skirt was pinned up with diamonds in various places. I loved it, and I knew I would look deadly. A shiver went up my spine as I remembered how close I had come to my happy ending. So close, and yet it was grabbed from my hands. I slipped the dress over my head, and looked into the mirror to see a perfect fit.I turned to the side, admiring my perfect body in the perfect dress. I looked flawless, except for my blood red eyes. Which, were perfect for the operation.

Half an hour later, I was ready. My nails were painted, my hair was done, the shoes were on, and so was the vale. I left the bathroom and glided to the door. I had put my hand on the knob when a quiet voice behind me whispered into the darkness "Be careful," I froze and turned around to see Edward staring at me, concern playing on his face. I sneered, I didn't need his warning.

"Edward, I can take care of myself!" I snapped at him. He was wasting my time, it was already 6:00.

"Rosalie, you're still a newborn, don't you think you should wait a couple years, maybe? When you have better control?" I just laughed at him.

"I've never had better control of myself. Now stop wasting my time!" and I ran out the door, not bothering to wait for a reply.

I ran through the streets looking for my first victim. Louis Walters. I had really never gotten to know him, I just remember him being there. I had picked him first, because I knew other men that had been there that night were in his building. And once they found out a murder had happened, I hoped that one of them would call Royce. And slowly, each man would die, last would be one of Royce's closest friends, John. I was almost as eager to kill John as I was to kill Royce. John had been the one to suggest my death.

Finally, I had made it to Main Street Apartment Complex, the place where Louis lived. The interior inside the building was beautiful. but I didn't have time to admire it. I had a job to do.

A flew up the stairs, my breath becoming faster. I had finally made it to the penthouse suite, the first victim only inches away. I could smell his blood, lucious and thick. My throat burned from the sudden venom I felt in my teeth. I ignored it. I couldn't afford to be distracted.

I reached out a pale knuckle, and lightly knocked on the door. I heard the human get up and walk over. Death was in his face. I covered the peep hole with my thumb. I wanted to see his terrified face. The door opened, and Louis's face showed nothing but shock. He just stood there, mouth open, staring at my beautiful, deadly body. I leaned into him and placed my lips in his ear.

"Remember me?" I whispered.


	2. Goodbye!

Hello Watchers, Fans, Haters, and Acquaintances.

First off, I must apologize for never updating. I personally hate it when authors never update, and leave an awesome story hanging. It has been rude and selfish of me for leaving you with a cliff hanger.

And I must say, that I am retiring from Fanfiction. Or at least from the Twilight section of it, for honestly, I have lost my love of Twilight. Between the movie, Breaking Dawn, the juvenile fangirls, and the haters, Twilight has just lost it's fun. I'm finding it very hard too write a story about a subject I have no interest in.

I'm sorry for keeping you anticipated, only too let you down. It has been fun, collecting my own little fan group. I'm sure you hate me, and you have every reason too.

With all my love,

Hayle


End file.
